Послание в бутылке
by Amarant
Summary: Теперь ее очередь. Пожать плечами, покачать головой, виновато улыбнуться – и уйти. Уйти, как она хотела уйти когдато. Далеко, далеко, далеко... Логан&Вероника


**Название**: Послание в бутылке

**Автор**: Renna

**Пейринг**: Логан/Вероника

**Рейтинг**: PG

**Жанр**: ангст, романс

**Спойлеры**: второй сезон, "Normal is the Watchword"

**Предупреждения**: авторское видение персонажей и их взаимоотношений, бред и все такое.

**Дисклеймер**: отказываюсь, отказываюсь

**Разрешение на архивирование**: спросите

Спасибо **Еве-Лотте**, **Marmuzetk****a** и **Darya** – я вас люблю, девушки.

…

Она знает, где выключатель – _слева, возле зеркала_ – нужно только протянуть руку и нащупать его. Помнит большинство предметов в этом холле, помнит ряд киноафиш на стенах. Здесь почти ничего не изменилось – _два года, убийство и самоубийство_ – а все по-прежнему так же. Как было когда-то, когда Лили без стука заходила внутрь, включала свет и звала ее за собой. _Заходи, не бойся_, - говорила она, словно бы весь этот дом принадлежал ей. И Вероника, та, пятнадцатилетняя Вероника, заходила внутрь и боязливо оглядывалась, словно бы в этом – _зайти без стука_ – было что-то предосудительное.

Она знает, где выключатель, но даже не тянется к нему рукой – просто стоит в темном холле, вслушиваясь в сонную тишину темного дома. Стоит и пытается подавить то странное, непонятное и неопределенное чувство, от которого каждую клеточку тела сводит неприятной и, одновременно, приятной судорогой. Волнительное ожидание, или ожидаемое волнение, или просто страх. Испуг. Неуверенность. Много всего, вместе, и ничего по отдельности.

– Логан? – она вздрагивает от звука собственного голоса, вздрагивает и оборачивается, и пугается собственного отражения. Темный силуэт в темном зеркале. В темном доме. В темном, пустом доме.

Она делает глубокий вдох и пытается успокоиться. Закрывает глаза и выдыхает воздух. А потом снова вдыхает.

И беззвучно шепчет, только для себя и не для кого больше, задает вопрос, ответ на который очень хотела бы знать, хотела бы, но не знает – _зачем_?

И, правда – зачем?

– Логан? – еще раз, уже тише зовет она. Глубокий вдох – _его нет дома или он не хочет меня видеть_ – и медленный выдох. Дыхание. Правильное дыхание. Только вот беспокойство – _волнение_? – никуда не уходит. Ожидание или предвкушение.

Она не знает. Не знает – что. За окнами летний вечер, теплый и душный, и где-нибудь кто-нибудь ее ждет. Но не здесь.

Она уходит. Почти. Делает несколько шагов обратно, к двери, и только тогда замечает его. Точнее его отражение – второй темный силуэт в темном зеркале. За ее спиной.

В холле темно. Она знает, где выключатель – _слева, возле зеркала_ – надо только протянуть руку и нащупать его. За окнами лето, и где-то ее ждут.

– Привет, - выдыхает она.

– Привет.

За окнами лето, и уже зажигаются фонари. Они стоят в темном холле – она возле двери, он – у лестницы, и ей хочется столько всего сказать, но она не знает, как. Где-то идут часы, размерено, беспрестанно – тик-так, тик-так. Между ними всего пара шагов и целая пропасть. И ей хочется что-нибудь сказать, что-нибудь еще, кроме того «_привет_», но она никак не может решиться. Любые слова, здесь, сейчас, в этой липкой темноте, будут лишними. Неуместными.

Она не знает, зачем пришла.

Не знает, почему ей так хотелось прийти, переступить через порог, включить свет, увидеть его. Почему ей хотелось прийти сюда, где она бывала раньше, давно, и была совсем недавно, пару дней назад, когда той чертовой пропасти между ними еще не было. Или была?

Или она всегда была?

И она никогда не верила ему, а он никогда не любил ее. И – _любил_? – то ли это слово вообще. Может быть, просто _искал_. Искал Лили, тот след, что она оставила в душе Вероники Марс.

Между ними пропасть и _Лили_. Подруга и любимая. Мертвая.

…

Полумрак комнаты, мерцающий экран телевизора, цветная заставка и надпись "Game paused". Джойстик на диване, ряд пустых бутылок. Его жизнь в последние несколько дней. И она слабо улыбается – она и сама так жила. И пусть не совсем _так_, но похоже. Бессмысленно и растеряно. Только она смотрела фильмы – один за одним, не вникая в сюжет, просто смотрела, жила чужой жизнью и ждала звонка. Из больницы.

А ему и звонка-то ждать неоткуда.

Он подходит к окну, она же застыла в дверях – по-прежнему молча, так и не собравшись с мыслями, так и не поборов то ли волнение, то ли страх, то ли что-то еще, что мешало и мешает ей заговорить. Она просто молча поднялась по лестнице вслед за ним, хоть он и не приглашал – _и едва ли бы пригласил_ – ее.

Глубокий вдох.

– Ты пришел ко мне, тогда. Почему?

Он пожимает плечами. Сглаживающий полумрак, чуть дрожащий свет – ей кажется, что она смотрит старое кино, черно-белое, а на самом деле серое. Хочется улыбнуться.

На столике ключи, старые журналы и полупустая бутылка, и нужно только протянуть руку…

– А ты пришла, чтобы это выяснить?

Она вздрагивает. И, правда – _правда, правда, правда_ – зачем?

– Нет.

Теперь ее очередь. Пожать плечами, покачать головой, виновато улыбнуться – и уйти. Уйти, как хотела уйти когда-то. Далеко, далеко, далеко от отеля Камелот. От того, первого, _отравляющего_ прикосновения. От не начавшейся еще зависимости. От… _чего-то_.

Нужно уйти.

Но она делает шаг вперед. Один, второй…

Медленно, неуверенно. Сквозь мерцающий свет и тягучее время, размазанное, расплывающееся – как ириски-тянучки. Идти вперед, вперед, вперед, пока между ними не останется двух-трех шагов, предельно _личного _пространства. Между своим и чужим.

И протянуть руку.

– Я хотела знать, как ты…

– Как видишь, - и он улыбается. И в этой улыбке весь тот, прежний Логан, который всегда улыбался – и всегда по-разному.

Ей хочется коснуться багрового кровоподтека на его щеке, хочется коснуться его кожи, его. Она протягивает руку и замирает. Два-три шага здесь, и пропасть там. Близко и далеко.

Пальцы дрожат.

…

Она снимает с полки первый попавшийся диск – «_Послание в бутылке_» - и улыбается. Потому, что это символично. И потому, что это их шанс – его и ее. Им надо просто пережить это лето. Просто пережить.

Вместе.

Она улыбается и садится на пол у его ног. Кладет голову ему на колени и улыбается. В никуда, никому – просто улыбается. Лили никогда не сидела на полу. И Логан и Лили никогда не смотрели «_Послание в бутылке_».

А она сидит. И смотрит с Логаном «_Послание в бутылке_».

**Занавес**


End file.
